Item
Items found in the game. They are stored in the player's stock, where they are sorted into the categories Harvest, Materials, and Other. Harvest Items in the Harvest category, harvested from plants. Note: some plant products are found in the Materials category. Blackberries.png|link=|'Blackberries' Carrot.png|link=|'Carrot' Coconut.png|link=|'Coconut' Coffee beans.png|link=|'Coffee beans' Cucumbers.png|link=|'Cucumbers' Ginger.png|link=|'Ginger' Grapes.png|link=|'Grapes' Magic fruits.png|link=|'Magic fruits' Onions.png|link=|'Onions' Peas.png|link=|'Peas' Pumpkin.png|link=|'Pumpkin' Raspberry.png|link=|'Raspberry' Rice.png|link=|'Rice' Rye.png|link=|'Rye' Strawberry.png|link=|'Strawberry' Tomatoes.png|link=|'Tomatoes' Materials Items in the Materials category. Sorted into contexts for easier access. Resource items Materials items gathered from natural resources. (Category:Resource items) Azure flower.png|link=|'Azure flower' Blue nectar.png|link=|'Blue nectar' Brushwood.png|link=|'Brushwood' Can of fireflies.png|link=|'Can of fireflies' Crude lazurithe.png|link=|'Crude lazurithe' Crude nephrite.png|link=|'Crude nephrite' Crystal ice.png|link=|'Crystal ice' Emerald flower.png|link=|'Emerald flower' Grass.png|link=|'Grass' Ice.png|link=|'Ice' Mushrooms.png|link=|'Mushrooms' Needle branch.png|link=|'Needle branch' Pine.png|link=|'Pine' Roots.png|link=|'Roots' Scarlet flower.png|link=|'Scarlet flower' Stone.png|link=|'Stone' Tree bark.png|link=|'Tree bark' Tree.png|link=|'Tree' Yellow nectar.png|link=|'Yellow nectar' Plant product items Materials items produced by plants. (Note: some plant products are found in the Harvest category.) Apples.png|link=|'Apples' Apricot.png|link=|'Apricot' Cherry.png|link=|'Cherry' Cocoa seeds.png|link=|'Cocoa seeds' Dates.png|link=|'Dates' Meat.png|link=|'Meat' Pears.png|link=|'Pears' Primula.png|link=|'Primula' Snowdrop.png|link=|'Snowdrop' Creature items Materials items produced by creatures. (Category:Creature items) Aroma oil.png|link=|'Aroma oil' Artistry.png|link=|'Artistry' Augury.png|link=|'Augury' Bells.png|link=|'Bells' Calm.png|link=|'Calm' Cedar nuts.png|link=|'Cedar nuts' Cooking brush.png|link=|'Cooking brush' Copper.png|link=|'Copper' Courage.png|link=|'Courage' Cranberry sauce.png|link=|'Cranberry sauce' Easter egg.png|link=|'Easter egg' Feathers.png|link=|'Feathers' Fidelity.png|link=|'Fidelity' Fire.png|link=|'Fire' Firebird's feather.png|link=|'Firebird's feather' Fuzz.png|link=|'Fuzz' Gracefulness.png|link=|'Gracefulness' Grain.png|link=|'Grain' Hair.png|link=|'Hair' Holly.png|link=|'Holly' Jugful.png|link=|'Jugful' Luck.png|link=|'Luck' Magic feather.png|link=|'Magic feather' Papyrus.png|link=|'Papyrus' Pigeon's milk.png|link=|'Pigeon's milk' Quicksilver.png|link=|'Quicksilver' Relaxation.png|link=|'Relaxation' Spices.png|link=|'Spices' Strength.png|link=|'Strength' Tomato juice.png|link=|'Tomato juice' Vanilla.png|link=|'Vanilla' Wind.png|link=|'Wind' Wisdom.png|link=|'Wisdom' Food items Materials items that are food products. Apple tea.png|link=|'Apple tea' Autumn juice.png|link=|'Autumn juice' Basket of eggs.png|link=|'Basket of eggs' Batter.png|link=|'Batter' Blackberry pastry.png|link=|'Blackberry pastry' Box of pastries.png|link=|'Box of pastries' Bread.png|link=|'Bread' Bread.png|link=|'Bread' Brown sugar.png|link=|'Brown sugar' Burrito.png|link=|'Burrito' Cake layer.png|link=|'Cake layer' Candy.png|link=|'Candy' Carrot-pumpkin cupcake.png|link=|'Carrot-pumpkin cupcake' Cereal.png|link=|'Cereal' Cherry cake.png|link=|'Cherry cake' Cherry pastry.png|link=|'Cherry pastry' Chili.png|link=|'Chili' Chocolate cake.png|link=|'Chocolate cake' Chocolate cake.png|link=|'Chocolate cake' Chocolate candies.png|link=|'Chocolate candies' Chocolate egg.png|link=|'Chocolate egg' Chocolate pancakes.png|link=|'Chocolate pancakes' Chocolate pancakes.png|link=|'Chocolate pancakes' Coated onion rings.png|link=|'Coated onion rings' Coffee elixir.png|link=|'Coffee elixir' Coffee extract.png|link=|'Coffee extract' Cola.png|link=|'Cola' Cookies with raisins.png|link=|'Cookies with raisins' Cookies.png|link=|'Cookies' Cup of tea.png|link=|'Cup of tea' Dark chocolate.png|link=|'Dark chocolate' Easter cupcake.png|link=|'Easter cupcake' Egg.png|link=|'Egg' Equinox drink.png|link=|'Equinox drink' Eyes of evil cocktail.png|link=|'Eyes of Evil cocktail' Festive dinner.png|link=|'Festive dinner' Fire salad.png|link=|'Fire salad' Flour.png|link=|'Flour' Flower tea.png|link=|'Flower tea' Fortune cookie.png|link=|'Fortune Cookie' Frosting.png|link=|'Frosting' Frosting.png|link=|'Frosting' Frosty flakes.png|link=|'Frosty flakes' Fruit salad.png|link=|'Fruit salad' Fruit tea.png|link=|'Fruit tea' Green tea.png|link=|'Green tea' Ground cocoa.png|link=|'Ground cocoa' Ground coffee.png|link=|'Ground coffee' Guacamole.png|link=|'Guacamole' Hamburger.png|link=|'Hamburger' Handful of caviar.png|link=|'Handful of caviar' Hot chocolate.png|link=|'Hot chocolate' Ice-cream with dates.png|link=|'Ice-cream with dates' Ice-cream.png|link=|'Ice-cream' Icing.png|link=|'Icing' Jam jar.png|link=|'Jam jar' Kebab.png|link=|'Kebab' Liquorice syrup.png|link=|'Liquorice syrup' Lunar syrup.png|link=|'Lunar syrup' Lunar treacle cake.png|link=|'Lunar treacle cake' Molasses.png|link=|'Molasses' Muesli.png|link=|'Muesli' Noodle.png|link=|'Noodle' Oil.png|link=|'Oil' Onion peels.png|link=|'Onion peels' Onion rings.png|link=|'Onion rings' Onion soup.png|link=|'Onion soup' Pancakes with strawberries.png|link=|'Pancakes with strawberries' Pancakes.png|link=|'Pancakes' Pea soup.png|link=|'Pea soup' Peanut butter toasts.png|link=|'Peanut butter toasts' Peppermint candy.png|link=|'Peppermint candy' Pie crust.png|link=|'Pie crust' Pie crust.png|link=|'Pie crust' Pumpkin porridge.png|link=|'Pumpkin porridge' Raisins.png|link=|'Raisins' Roasted coffee.png|link=|'Roasted coffee' Roasted turkey.png|link=|'Roasted turkey' Rolls.png|link=|'Rolls' School lunch.png|link=|'School lunch' Soy sauce.png|link=|'Soy sauce' Soybeans.png|link=|'Soybeans' Spicy pumpkin.png|link=|'Spicy pumpkin' Spicy salad.png|link=|'Spicy salad' Steak.png|link=|'Steak' Strawberry cake.png|link=|'Strawberry cake' Sugar.png|link=|'Sugar' Summer salad.png|link=|'Summer salad' Sushi.png|link=|'Sushi' Sweet.png|link=|'Sweet' Sweet witch.png|link=|'Sweet witch' Syrup of misfortune.png|link=|'Syrup of misfortune' Toasts.png|link=|'Toasts' Tomato paste.png|link=|'Tomato paste' Tortilla.png|link=|'Tortilla' Treacle cakes for Easter.png|link=|'Treacle cakes for Easter' Vampire's kiss.png|link=|'Vampire's kiss' Wasabi.png|link=|'Wasabi' Wood products Materials items that are wood and tree products, as well as similar plant products. Bamboo.png|link=|'Bamboo' Beam.png|link=|'Beam' Boards.png|link=|'Boards' Boat wreckage.png|link=|'Boat wreckage' Bundle of hay.png|link=|'Bundle of hay' Bundle of straw.png|link=|'Bundle of straw' Paper.png|link=|'Paper' Rope.png|link=|'Rope' Sawdust.png|link=|'Sawdust' Straw.png|link=|'Straw' Tree sap.png|link=|'Tree sap' Metals, minerals, and products Materials items that are metals, minerals, or their products. Chalk.png|link=|'Chalk' Clay.png|link=|'Clay' Coal.png|link=|'Coal' Door handle.png|link=|'Door handle' Frying pan.png|link=|'Frying pan' Gemstones.png|link=|'Gemstones' Glass.png|link=|'Glass' Gunpowder.png|link=|'Gunpowder' Hammer.png|link=|'Hammer' Heat.png|link=|'Heat' Iron ore.png|link=|'Iron ore' Key.png|link=|'Key' Matchbox.png|link=|'Matchbox' Matches.png|link=|'Matches' Nails.png|link=|'Nails' Pickaxe.png|link=|'Pickaxe' Rocket firework.png|link=|'Rocket firework' Ruby.png|link=|'Ruby' Sand.png|link=|'Sand' Saw.png|link=|'Saw' Sheet of metal.png|link=|'Sheet of metal' Sulfur.png|link=|'Sulfur' Roof tile.png|link=|'Tile' Vise.png|link=|'Vise' Window.png|link=|'Window' Textiles Materials items that are textile products. Warm hat.png|link=|'Warm hat' Winter gloves.png|link=|'Winter gloves' The warm scarf.png|link=|'The warm scarf' Other materials Agave.png|link=|'Agave' Amulet of elements.png|link=|'Amulet of Elements' Bag of runes.png|link=|'Bag of runes' Birds singing.png|link=|'Birds' singing' Blue paint.png|link=|'Blue paint' Bow.png|link=|'Bow' Caramel fantasy.png|link=|'Caramel fantasy' Cave pearls.png|link=|'Cave pearls' Chemical agents.png|link=|'Chemical agents' Cinnamon.png|link=|'Cinnamon' Compass.png|link=|'Compass' Courtesy.png|link=|'Courtesy' Cowfish.png|link=|'Cowfish' Earring with feathers.png|link=|'Earring with feathers' Elegy of love.png|link=|'Elegy of love' Elixir of life.png|link=|'Elixir of life' Eye of the dragon.png|link=|'Eye of the Dragon' Fallen star.png|link=|'Fallen star' Fishing lure.png|link=|'Fishing lure' Gloves.png|link=|'Gloves' Glue.png|link=|'Glue' Grape seeds.png|link=|'Grape seeds' Guest fantasy.png|link=|'Guest fantasy' Hard hat.png|link=|'Hard hat' Healing water.png|link=|'Healing water' Holiday parcel.png|link=|'Holiday parcel' Ice ring.png|link=|'Ice ring' Ink.png|link=|'Ink' Kite.png|link=|'Kite' Lantern.png|link=|'Lantern' Longevity potion.png|link=|'Longevity potion' Lunar dew.png|link=|'Lunar dew' Magic herbs.png|link=|'Magic herbs' Magic.png|link=|'Magic' Mahjong.png|link=|'Mahjong' Mask.png|link=|'Mask' Northern light.png|link=|'Northern light' Pen.png|link=|'Pen' Pollen.png|link=|'Pollen' Postage stamp.png|link=|'Postage stamp' Postcard.png|link=|'Postcard' Red paint.png|link=|'Red paint' Rhinestone.png|link=|'Rhinestone' Scissors.png|link=|'Scissors' Shovel.png|link=|'Shovel' Silicium.png|link=|'Silicium' Small present.png|link=|'Small present' Spark.png|link=|'Spark' Spring dawn.png|link=|'Spring dawn' Stick for the Pinata.png|link=|'Stick for the Pinata' Tourist's flashlight.png|link=|'Tourist's flashlight' Vial.png|link=|'Vial' Water.png|link=|'Water' Winter sun.png|link=|'Winter sun' Winter sunset.png|link=|'Winter sunset' Yellow paint.png|link=|'Yellow paint' PLUS.png|link=|'[[]]' PLUS.png|link=|'[[]]' Other Fantasy +5.png|link=|'+5 Fantasy' Fantasy +15.png|link=|'+15 Fantasy' Fantasy +45.png|link=|'+45 Fantasy' Fantasy +100.png|link=|'+100 Fantasy' Watering 100.png|link=|'Watering 100%' Amber.png|link=|'Amber' Diamonds.png|link=|'Diamonds' Gemstones.png|link=|'Gemstones' Regular firework.png|link=|'Regular firework' Colourful firework.png|link=|'Colourful firework' Golden firework.png|link=|'Golden firework' Ice coins.png|link=|'Ice coins' Peanut butter.png|link=|'Peanut butter' PLUS.png|link=|'[[]]' Unsorted Magic sand.png|link=|'Magic sand' Summer cocktail.png|link=|'Summer cocktail' Fruit mix.png|link=|'Fruit mix' Book of kingdom stories.png|link=|'Book of Kingdom stories' Magic sweet.png|link=|'Magic sweet' Magic water.png|link=|'Magic water' Grain of time.png|link=|'Grain of time' Page of kingdom stories.png|link=|'Page of Kingdom stories' Conch shells.png|link=|'Conch shells' Cacao Cane Licorice Cola tree Sandalwood Cranberry Frosty flower Orange tree Sea flower Notes Category:Items